Alpha and Omega OFFICIAL Script
by AlphaSnow
Summary: This is a very RARE document to come by... This has been carefully detailed with the time codes and precise words of every single characters lines. Thank you! AlphaSnow


Alpha and Omega

Script

By: Steve Moore &

Chris Denk

1

00:01:00,201 - 00:01:03,170

Humphrey: It's time to ride the slide

and taste the wind.

2  
00:01:03,238 - 00:01:05,138  
Salty: Humphrey, you are totally genius.

3  
00:01:05,507 - 00:01:07,304  
Humphrey: Come on. Let's do it.

4  
00:01:07,876 - 00:01:09,400  
Air wolf!

5  
00:01:13,381 - 00:01:14,746  
Guys! Guys!

6  
00:01:18,153 - 00:01:19,984  
We're not moviiiing!

7  
00:01:21,389 - 00:01:23,186  
Kate: This caribou is mine!

8  
00:01:25,960 - 00:01:28,952  
Lilly: Kate, I'm not a caribou. I'm your sister!

9  
00:01:31,299 - 00:01:32,425  
Kate: Gotcha!

10  
00:01:32,500 - 00:01:34,627  
Lilly: Omegas don't play like this!

11  
00:01:34,836 - 00:01:37,566  
Kate: You can't escape the greatest Alpha ever.

12  
00:01:38,440 - 00:01:39,429  
Lilly: Well, I just did.

13  
00:01:44,345 - 00:01:45,573  
Mooch: Oh, we're gonna die!

14  
00:01:45,647 - 00:01:47,672  
Humphrey: Ohhh, Keep it steady! Keep it steady!

15  
00:01:50,185 - 00:01:51,948  
What was I thinking?

16  
00:01:58,226 - 00:01:59,659  
That was great!

17  
00:01:59,727 - 00:02:01,422  
We are flying today, guys.

Whoo-hooo!

18  
00:02:06,501 - 00:02:07,593  
Kate: Humphrey?

19  
00:02:07,669 - 00:02:08,761  
Humphrey: Kate?

20  
00:02:27,522 - 00:02:28,716  
What are you doing up here?

21  
00:02:28,790 - 00:02:30,621  
Kate: I'm practice-hunting for our lunch.

22  
00:02:30,892 - 00:02:33,087  
Humphrey: Oh, good, 'cause I'm about to lose mine.

23  
00:02:33,428 - 00:02:34,622  
Kate: You are? Eww!

24  
00:02:34,696 - 00:02:36,391  
Humphrey: I'll try to swallow it.

25  
00:02:38,566 - 00:02:40,295  
Winston: Kate!

26  
00:02:40,368 - 00:02:41,858  
It's time to go.

27  
00:02:41,936 - 00:02:43,836  
Kate: I'm coming, Dad.

28  
00:02:43,905 - 00:02:45,133  
Humphrey: Wh-where're you going?

29  
00:02:45,206 - 00:02:47,606  
Kate: Alpha school. It goes 'till spring.

30  
00:02:47,942 - 00:02:49,307  
Humphrey: Spring?

31  
00:02:49,377 - 00:02:51,402  
But that's the whole winter away.

32  
00:02:53,715 - 00:02:56,115  
Winston: I know you're Kate's friend, Humphrey.

33  
00:02:56,184 - 00:02:59,620  
But by next spring,  
she will be a trained Alpha,

34  
00:03:00,355 - 00:03:02,118  
the future leader of the pack.

35  
00:03:04,692 - 00:03:07,422  
No doubt you'll be a clever Omega.

36  
00:03:09,531 - 00:03:11,931  
Learn to keep the peace.

37  
00:03:12,000 - 00:03:13,524  
And Humphrey,

38  
00:03:14,569 - 00:03:16,833  
remind us all to have fun.

39  
00:03:17,038 - 00:03:18,027  
Humphrey: But.. . But.. .

40  
00:03:18,106 - 00:03:20,131  
Winston: Alphas and Omegas can't ma.. .

41  
00:03:22,076 - 00:03:24,067  
Uh, no. Now, how do you say it?

42  
00:03:29,117 - 00:03:33,451  
That's our custom. The law of the pack.

43  
00:03:35,857 - 00:03:37,518  
Shakey, Salty & Mooch: Wolf pile!

44  
00:03:40,128 - 00:03:41,595  
Kate: Silly Omegas.

45  
00:04:42,757 - 00:04:44,019  
Humphrey: Hey-hey-hey, whoa-ho-ho!

46  
00:04:44,792 - 00:04:46,726  
Take a left! Thirty degrees!

47  
00:04:49,831 - 00:04:51,389  
Salty, give 'er some sail draft!

48  
00:04:52,133 - 00:04:54,363  
Salty: I think I taste the wind.

49  
00:04:54,435 - 00:04:56,300  
No, just a bug.

50  
00:04:58,239 - 00:05:01,037  
Humphrey: Hey, Mooch, get ready! Lower the boom!

51  
00:05:03,578 - 00:05:06,046  
Mooch: All right!  
Humphrey: Hang 10, boys!

52  
00:05:07,081 - 00:05:10,482  
Uh, guys.. . we really need to work on the braaaakes!

53  
00:05:10,551 - 00:05:12,143  
Salty, Mooch & Shakey: Brakes?!

54  
00:05:16,524 - 00:05:18,617  
Mooch: Wolf pile!

55  
00:05:21,195 - 00:05:23,390  
Shakey: Getchyer butt outta my face!

56  
00:05:23,464 - 00:05:25,056  
Salty: What did we hit?

57  
00:05:29,270 - 00:05:30,897  
Humphrey: Spring!

58  
00:05:35,343 - 00:05:37,937  
Woah! Look who's back from Alpha school.

59  
00:05:38,479 - 00:05:42,040  
Salty: Forget about it, Humphrey.  
Kate's an Alpha now.

60  
00:05:42,116 - 00:05:43,879  
And you're an Omega.

61  
00:05:44,952 - 00:05:46,920  
Humphrey: We're friends, okay?

62  
00:05:46,988 - 00:05:51,618  
Mooch: Exactly. Just friends. End of story.

63  
00:05:51,693 - 00:05:54,594  
Salty: You better set your sights over there.

64  
00:05:55,129 - 00:05:59,793  
Reba and Janice, the veggie-tarians.

65  
00:06:03,638 - 00:06:05,128  
Humphrey: Ha-ha, Okaayy.

66  
00:06:07,342 - 00:06:10,743  
Looks like we're  
eatin' caribou tonight, boys.

67  
00:06:10,812 - 00:06:12,074  
Mooch: Hey. Hey.

68  
00:06:14,315 - 00:06:16,078  
Humphrey: Eastern Pack wolves.

69  
00:06:21,122 - 00:06:24,216  
Kate: Psst! Cando, Hutch, we've got company.

70  
00:06:34,802 - 00:06:36,793  
Mooch: Great. There goes dinner.

71  
00:06:36,871 - 00:06:38,532  
Humphrey: And there goes Kate.

72  
00:06:50,685 - 00:06:52,585  
Humphrey: Holy.. .  
Kate: Caribou!

73  
00:06:54,355 - 00:06:56,152  
Kate: Scatter to the sides!

74  
00:07:00,862 - 00:07:02,693  
Humphrey: Look at those moves!

75  
00:07:07,735 - 00:07:09,430  
Kate: Oooohhh! Settle the score later.

Humphrey: Whoa!

76  
00:07:35,730 - 00:07:36,719  
Hutch: Are you all right?

77  
00:07:37,265 - 00:07:40,063  
Kate: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Cando: Hey, what's your problem,

78  
00:07:40,134 - 00:07:43,262  
you stupid Eastern dog?  
That was our hunt!

79  
00:07:43,337 - 00:07:44,998  
You can't just snake it out from under us!

80  
00:07:45,072 - 00:07:46,539  
Kate: Cando, back off!

81  
00:07:46,707 - 00:07:48,937  
Claws: You better listen to the girl.

82  
00:07:50,244 - 00:07:54,044  
Kate: Hey, break it up.  
Cando, Hutch, break it up!  
83  
00:07:54,849 - 00:07:57,181  
Humphrey: All right, Omegas, duty calls.

84  
00:07:57,251 - 00:07:59,481  
Kate: Stop it. Cando, Hutch, stop!

85  
00:07:59,554 - 00:08:01,545  
Hey!  
Humphrey: Stampede!

86  
00:08:06,127 - 00:08:07,958  
Kate.  
Kate: Humphrey?

87  
00:08:08,062 - 00:08:10,963  
Cando: I'm still gonna to tear this snaggletooth  
fool apart!

88  
00:08:11,766 - 00:08:14,200  
Humphrey: Guys, lower the boom!

89  
00:08:14,435 - 00:08:16,903  
Kate: Humphrey, we don't have time for fun.

90  
00:08:27,915 - 00:08:31,476  
Humphrey: Guys, guys, come on.  
Don't get your fur in a bunch.

91  
00:08:31,552 - 00:08:34,487  
You wolves are making us look bad.  
Come on, the caribou are laughing at us.

92  
00:08:36,991 - 00:08:38,982  
Oh, now, that's a moon  
I don't want to howl to.

93  
00:08:42,129 - 00:08:45,621  
Winston: Western hunt group, get back to the den!

94  
00:08:48,202 - 00:08:50,602  
The two of you, go home.

95  
00:08:51,539 - 00:08:52,597  
NOW!

96  
00:08:55,343 - 00:08:57,834  
Omegas, good job.

97  
00:09:03,050 - 00:09:05,780  
Kate: Great. My first hunt, and I blew it.

98  
00:09:05,853 - 00:09:07,514  
Humphrey: Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate.

99  
00:09:07,588 - 00:09:10,853  
Don't beat yourself up. That's crazy.  
You were amazing.

100  
00:09:10,925 - 00:09:13,826  
I mean, if anyone's hungry, they can eat, umm, umm.. .

101  
00:09:15,496 - 00:09:17,361  
They can always eat.. .

102  
00:09:18,432 - 00:09:19,421  
Mooch: What?

103  
00:09:22,637 - 00:09:23,626  
Here.

104  
00:09:24,038 - 00:09:26,063  
Humphrey: They can eat.. berries!

105  
00:09:26,607 - 00:09:32,045  
Berries... are really, uhm, nutritious.

106  
00:09:32,580 - 00:09:35,071  
Kate: Yeah. Tell that to a hungry pack.

107  
00:10:15,022 - 00:10:17,616  
Winston: The Eastern Wolves ruined Kate's hunt.

108  
00:10:18,759 - 00:10:22,923  
Luckily, the Omegas were there  
to break up the fight.

109  
00:10:29,837 - 00:10:31,304  
Eve: Lilly.  
Lilly: What?

110  
00:10:32,473 - 00:10:35,567  
Eve: Very funny. Stop playing with your tail.

111  
00:10:35,643 - 00:10:38,441  
Kate, you're slouching. Thank you, honey.

112  
00:10:38,512 - 00:10:40,571  
You see how strong  
and beautiful you are?

113  
00:10:43,618 - 00:10:44,983  
My.

114  
00:10:45,052 - 00:10:48,283  
Any food is a blessing, dear.

115  
00:10:49,223 - 00:10:53,023  
Winston? Come join us for dinner? Now!

116  
00:10:56,764 - 00:10:58,527  
Thank you, honey.

117  
00:10:59,100 - 00:11:02,126  
Winston: Scraps and bones is no kind of dinner!

118  
00:11:02,637 - 00:11:04,127  
Not for my pack.

119  
00:11:05,439 - 00:11:09,170  
Kate: I'm sorry, Dad.  
It's just those Eastern Wolves.

120  
00:11:09,543 - 00:11:11,534  
Winston: It's not your fault, Kate.

121  
00:11:11,612 - 00:11:16,242  
When they crossed into our territory,  
they broke pack law.

122  
00:11:16,317 - 00:11:17,409  
Hutch: Winston!

123  
00:11:22,189 - 00:11:26,216  
Cando was jumped  
by a group of Eastern Wolves.

124  
00:11:26,293 - 00:11:27,920  
Cando: Ahh, it ain't nothin'!

125  
00:11:31,532 - 00:11:33,898  
Eve: Quickly, bring him into the den.

126  
00:11:34,635 - 00:11:37,399  
Winston, honey, whoever did this,

127  
00:11:37,471 - 00:11:40,804  
let's rip his tail off  
and shove it down his throat.

128  
00:11:42,677 - 00:11:48,081  
Hutch: Sir, are we just going to let them  
keep raiding our hunts and.. .

129  
00:11:48,516 - 00:11:51,280  
Winston: Put our Alphas on alert.

130  
00:11:51,485 - 00:11:52,850  
Hutch: Already done, sir.

131  
00:11:55,823 - 00:11:57,085  
Winston: Good job.

132  
00:12:03,597 - 00:12:06,498  
Humphrey: Guys, honestly, caribou is overrated.

133  
00:12:07,234 - 00:12:11,603  
Instead, now, keep an open mind,  
I just want you to have an open mind here,

134  
00:12:11,672 - 00:12:14,869  
we bring you.. berries.

135  
00:12:19,880 - 00:12:21,507  
How 'bout squirrels?

136  
00:12:24,819 - 00:12:26,081  
Bad joke.

137  
00:12:26,153 - 00:12:27,677  
Flying squirrels.

138  
00:13:00,921 - 00:13:02,013  
Tony: Winston!

139  
00:13:02,389 - 00:13:04,914  
Winston: Tony! You're looking good.

140  
00:13:07,261 - 00:13:11,254  
Tony: My back feels like wood.  
I got this disk that keeps cracking.

141  
00:13:12,566 - 00:13:13,897  
Drives me crazy.

142  
00:13:13,968 - 00:13:18,268  
Winston: Yeah, Tony, you are one crazy wolf.

143  
00:13:18,472 - 00:13:20,133  
Tony: Yeah?  
Winston: Yeah.

144  
00:13:20,508 - 00:13:23,534  
Like that little game of tag during our hunt.

145  
00:13:24,011 - 00:13:26,002  
Let's leave the playing to the Omegas.

146  
00:13:26,447 - 00:13:29,041  
Tony: You know  
there's no caribou left in the east!

147  
00:13:29,116 - 00:13:30,378  
Winston: You got a problem.

148  
00:13:30,451 - 00:13:35,218  
Tony: Unite the packs, Winston.  
It was you who gave the big speech

149  
00:13:35,289 - 00:13:40,488  
that your daughter Kate and my son Garth  
would marry and unite the packs.

Kate: Huh?

150  
00:13:42,797 - 00:13:46,893  
Tony: Garth knows his responsibility. Does Kate?

151  
00:13:49,937 - 00:13:52,997  
Winston: Don't worry. She knows.

152  
00:13:53,674 - 00:13:54,971  
Tony: Good.

153  
00:13:55,042 - 00:13:59,672  
Then she can meet Garth tonight  
at the moonlight howl.

154  
00:14:03,517 - 00:14:06,680  
I won't let my pack starve, Winston.

155  
00:14:06,887 - 00:14:10,755  
If we have to, we'll fight for the valley.

156  
00:14:12,593 - 00:14:14,720  
Winston: That would be a big mistake.

157  
00:14:16,330 - 00:14:18,457  
Hey. It's uhh.. .

158  
00:14:18,532 - 00:14:23,834  
Kate: It's okay, Dad. I understand. It's.. .  
It's my responsibility.

159  
00:14:33,814 - 00:14:35,839  
Humphrey: Guys, we've got to get ready  
for the moonlight howl.

160  
00:14:36,917 - 00:14:39,010  
Guys, girls!

161  
00:14:39,720 - 00:14:40,709  
Mooch: Girls.

162  
00:14:58,138 - 00:15:00,402  
Humphrey: You are cool.

163  
00:15:01,508 - 00:15:02,702  
So, let me go ahead.. .

164  
00:15:03,844 - 00:15:07,610  
Prepare the girls for your arrival  
and you guys meet me there.

165  
00:15:07,681 - 00:15:08,943  
Salty: Game on.

166  
00:15:09,717 - 00:15:11,116  
Mooch: Girls.

167  
00:15:19,793 - 00:15:23,490  
Eve: Oh, Kate, you look so beautiful.

168  
00:15:23,564 - 00:15:26,829  
Now, if Garth gets out of line,

169  
00:15:26,901 - 00:15:29,495  
take those beautiful teeth of yours,

170  
00:15:29,637 - 00:15:33,971  
go for the throat, and don't let go  
until the body stops shaking.

171  
00:15:39,613 - 00:15:43,640  
Winston: If my little girl doesn't want to do this,  
if she's not ready.. .

172  
00:15:44,718 - 00:15:47,050  
Kate: Don't worry, Dad. I'm ready.

173  
00:15:49,156 - 00:15:50,418  
Come on, Lilly.

174  
00:15:50,491 - 00:15:51,856  
Lilly: Okay. Okay.

175  
00:16:46,413 - 00:16:50,474  
Sweets: Your fur.. . It looks fantastic tonight.

176  
00:16:50,551 - 00:16:52,451  
Candy: Oh, my gosh. I had.. .

177  
00:16:52,553 - 00:16:53,611  
Shakey: Omega alert.

178  
00:16:56,757 - 00:16:58,486  
Salty: I will handle this.

179  
00:16:58,559 - 00:17:00,527  
Candy: It totally relaxes the knots.

180  
00:17:00,594 - 00:17:01,652  
Salty: Hey.

181  
00:17:03,630 - 00:17:04,688  
Hey.

182  
00:17:07,167 - 00:17:08,498  
That's all I've got.

183  
00:17:12,506 - 00:17:15,441  
Wow. This is a new feeling.

184  
00:17:15,509 - 00:17:17,374  
Humphrey: I saw the whole thing, guys.

185  
00:17:17,444 - 00:17:21,904  
And I cannot believe  
they didn't just fall all over you.

186  
00:17:21,982 - 00:17:25,782  
When you yelled, "Hey,"  
Oh, I thought you cinched it right there.

187  
00:17:26,086 - 00:17:29,180  
Salty: So, you think you can do better?

188  
00:17:29,256 - 00:17:30,655  
Humphrey: Oh, please.

189  
00:17:30,724 - 00:17:33,784  
The next girl that comes up the hill,  
she's mine.

190  
00:17:39,600 - 00:17:42,125  
Salty: I've never seen her look that good.

191  
00:17:43,771 - 00:17:45,568  
Kate is hot.

192  
00:18:01,355 - 00:18:03,414  
Humphrey: I'll be right back.

193  
00:18:04,525 - 00:18:05,583  
Mooch: Hey!

Salty: Whoaaa!

194  
00:18:06,226 - 00:18:08,160  
Where do you think you're going?

195  
00:18:08,228 - 00:18:10,287  
Shakey: Humphrey, you know the rules.

196  
00:18:10,364 - 00:18:13,197  
You're not allowed to howl with her.  
She's an Alpha.

197  
00:18:13,267 - 00:18:14,632  
Mooch: We can eat together.

198  
00:18:14,701 - 00:18:18,398  
Shakey: But we can't, you know.. . howl together.

199  
00:18:18,472 - 00:18:21,100  
Humphrey: Guys, I know. I.. . I was just.. .

200  
00:18:22,876 - 00:18:24,104  
Kidding.

201  
00:18:27,081 - 00:18:30,346  
Salty: Cheer up, buddy. You still got us.

202  
00:18:30,417 - 00:18:32,817  
Shakey: Friends for life!

Mooch: Omegas!

203  
00:18:36,857 - 00:18:38,654  
Salty: Whoa. Ugly.

204  
00:18:41,228 - 00:18:43,321  
Lilly: So, do you see Garth?

205  
00:18:43,864 - 00:18:44,853  
Humphrey: Great.

206  
00:18:44,998 - 00:18:48,798  
Kate: I'm not even sure what he looks like.  
But I'm sure.. .

207  
00:18:52,005 - 00:18:53,700  
We'll know him when we see him.

208  
00:18:54,241 - 00:18:55,765  
Garth: Hey, hey, hey, Kate.

209  
00:18:57,611 - 00:18:58,839  
Humphrey: What?!

210  
00:19:01,248 - 00:19:02,579  
Kate: Garth.

211  
00:19:04,184 - 00:19:05,776  
Lilly: Wow!  
Kate: Lilly, stand up.

212  
00:19:06,420 - 00:19:10,049  
Garth, hello. Good to see you.

213  
00:19:11,258 - 00:19:13,988  
Kate: Humphrey?  
Humphrey: My butt! My butt.

214  
00:19:14,061 - 00:19:15,085  
Wow, that really hurts.

215  
00:19:15,696 - 00:19:17,425  
You should really do something  
about that cough.

216  
00:19:17,498 - 00:19:20,092  
Be careful, Kate.  
There's something going around.

217  
00:19:20,167 - 00:19:22,465  
Tails and ears are falling off, literally.

218  
00:19:23,604 - 00:19:25,265  
Name's Humphrey.

219  
00:19:26,440 - 00:19:27,600  
Garth: Garth.

220  
00:19:27,674 - 00:19:30,802  
Humphrey: Wow. You are a.. .  
You are a big one, aren't you?

221  
00:19:30,878 - 00:19:33,142  
Wow. You're practically a moose.

222  
00:19:33,213 - 00:19:34,271  
Where you hiding them antlers?

223  
00:19:34,348 - 00:19:35,747  
Garth: Who's the coyote?

224  
00:19:36,216 - 00:19:39,447  
Humphrey: Who's the coyote? I get it.  
That's good, 'cause I'm, like.. .

225  
00:19:39,520 - 00:19:41,147  
Kate: No one important.

226  
00:19:41,622 - 00:19:45,581  
Lilly, why don't you take  
little coyote Humphrey and run along?

227  
00:19:51,965 - 00:19:53,956  
Lilly: Come on, Humphrey.

228  
00:19:54,034 - 00:19:57,060  
Let's go eat some of those bitter berries.

229  
00:20:07,514 - 00:20:08,503  
Kate: So, tell me about yourself.

230  
00:20:09,950 - 00:20:11,884  
What does Garth like to do?

231  
00:20:11,952 - 00:20:16,480  
Garth: Well, uhhh.. . I'm really into fitness, you know?

232  
00:20:16,890 - 00:20:21,054  
Rabbit sprints, tree squats.

233  
00:20:26,733 - 00:20:30,669  
You know us Alphas, gotta keep fit  
to lead the pack.

234  
00:20:31,371 - 00:20:34,033  
But, uh, what really gets me going is.. .

235  
00:20:59,299 - 00:21:01,324  
Was it, uh, good for you?

236  
00:21:02,669 - 00:21:04,136  
Kate: Unbelievable.

237  
00:21:06,907 - 00:21:08,602  
You know.. .

238  
00:21:08,675 - 00:21:13,578  
I just.. . Just.. . Hold on a sec  
'cause I'm going to be right back.

239  
00:21:13,647 - 00:21:18,778  
I.. . I need some water. Some water. Okay?  
So, I'll.. . Just.. . Hold on.

240  
00:21:25,259 - 00:21:31,289  
Garth: Ah, n-n-n-no worries.  
I'll just, ah, keep my vocal chords warm!

241  
00:21:31,565 - 00:21:32,793  
Kate: Uh, yeah.

242  
00:21:34,534 - 00:21:36,229  
Humphrey: "Oh, he's no one important."

243  
00:21:36,303 - 00:21:38,897  
"Just take little coyote Humphrey  
and run along."

244  
00:21:39,406 - 00:21:40,703  
Coyote.

245  
00:21:55,155 - 00:21:57,180  
Humphrey: Where's Barf?  
Kate: It's Garth.

246  
00:21:57,257 - 00:21:58,884  
And we're just taking a little break.

247  
00:21:59,126 - 00:22:00,252  
Humphrey: A break?

248  
00:22:00,327 - 00:22:01,919  
Kate: What? Is that so strange?

249  
00:22:01,995 - 00:22:04,623  
Humphrey: No. No, no, no, no. Are you kidding?

250  
00:22:04,698 - 00:22:08,429  
I always like to take a break.. .  
10 minutes into a howl.

251  
00:22:08,502 - 00:22:10,231  
Kate: Well, I do.

252  
00:22:10,304 - 00:22:14,764  
Humphrey: Your howling partner, he's not a.. .  
He's not a stud.

253  
00:22:14,841 - 00:22:18,607  
Not a stud but, like, it's like "stud" but.. .

254  
00:22:19,146 - 00:22:21,171  
A dud! A dud. That's it. Isn't he?

255  
00:22:23,417 - 00:22:24,611  
Kate: Pshhhh! No.

256  
00:22:25,352 - 00:22:26,944  
He is not a dud.

257  
00:22:27,554 - 00:22:32,287  
In fact, Hum-phrey,  
you'd be surprised to find that he is uh, eh, uh-hum.. .

258  
00:22:35,429 - 00:22:36,919  
Humphrey: Strong!

259  
00:22:36,997 - 00:22:42,128  
Kate: Yes. Yes! Strong! And he's.. . He's, uh.. .

260  
00:22:42,569 - 00:22:44,696  
Humphrey: Proud!  
Kate: Yes! Yes.

261  
00:22:45,038 - 00:22:48,235  
Proud. And he's.. .  
What's the word I'm looking for? Uhh.. .

262  
00:22:49,643 - 00:22:51,406  
Humphrey: An Alpha's Alpha.

263  
00:22:51,645 - 00:22:55,411  
Kate: That is right! He is an Alpha's Alpha.

264  
00:22:58,318 - 00:22:59,615  
Oohhh, you make me so mad!

265  
00:23:01,054 - 00:23:02,578  
Humphrey: Hey, I was just kidding.

266  
00:23:07,327 - 00:23:08,919  
Kate: Huh! You're kinda cute.

267  
00:23:08,995 - 00:23:15,195  
Humphrey: Really? You think.. . So, wow. Okay. Cute.  
Yeah. That's.. . Look.. .

268  
00:23:15,268 - 00:23:17,202  
Thank you, first of all,

269  
00:23:17,270 - 00:23:22,173  
but do you mean "Cute" in, like, a rugged,  
kind of handsomely "Cute"?

270  
00:23:22,843 - 00:23:27,041  
Ow! Again with the butt!  
These mosquitoes are out of control.

271  
00:23:29,649 - 00:23:31,514  
Kate: I'll meet you on Mars,

272  
00:23:32,753 - 00:23:36,382  
right after I eat the Milky Way.

273  
00:23:36,456 - 00:23:38,617  
Humphrey: Oh, that sounds good.

274  
00:23:41,027 - 00:23:45,930  
Save some for me.

275  
00:23:50,537 - 00:23:53,802  
Ranger 1: Bag 'em up, boys. We're goin' to Idaho.

276  
00:23:53,874 - 00:23:55,239  
Ranger 2: You got it, chief.

277  
00:23:55,308 - 00:23:58,209  
Ranger 3: Okay. Here we go. Watch out there.

278  
00:24:10,157 - 00:24:11,249  
Garth: Kate?

279  
00:24:59,573 - 00:25:00,733  
Kate: Ahh! Where am I? Ow!

280  
00:25:03,677 - 00:25:05,144  
Humphrey?

281  
00:25:05,212 - 00:25:06,736  
Is that you?

282  
00:25:06,813 - 00:25:08,542  
Humphrey: Kate! Where are we?

283  
00:25:08,982 - 00:25:10,882  
Kate: I don't know.

284  
00:25:10,951 - 00:25:12,179  
Humphrey: Maybe we're dead.

285  
00:25:13,787 - 00:25:16,221  
Nope. Definitely not dead.

286  
00:25:16,923 - 00:25:19,824  
At least they left us some water.

287  
00:25:19,893 - 00:25:21,190  
Kate: Uhhh! You got water?

288  
00:25:21,962 - 00:25:23,896  
Humphrey: Nope. Definitely not water!

289  
00:25:25,198 - 00:25:27,894  
Kate, what are you doing?

290  
00:25:29,769 - 00:25:30,929  
Kate: Trying to get out.

291  
00:25:34,074 - 00:25:35,132  
Humphrey: Calm down.

292  
00:25:35,208 - 00:25:37,608  
Listen, maybe they're taking us  
to where there's more food.

293  
00:25:37,677 - 00:25:39,440  
Kate: Or maybe we ARE the food.

294  
00:25:40,447 - 00:25:44,315  
Humphrey: Kate, you're right. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight.

295  
00:25:49,890 - 00:25:50,982  
Yeah.

296  
00:25:53,760 - 00:25:55,921  
Ranger 1: All right. Set 'em free.

297  
00:26:00,634 - 00:26:02,067  
Whoo-hoo! Look at 'em go.

298  
00:26:14,648 - 00:26:15,637  
Kate: Wow.

299  
00:26:16,883 - 00:26:18,544  
This isn't Jasper.

300  
00:26:20,020 - 00:26:22,887  
Humphrey: Yeah, but it sure does.. . Rock!

301  
00:26:25,492 - 00:26:27,084  
Kate: Quick, get down!

302  
00:26:28,828 - 00:26:30,557  
What are they doing?

303  
00:26:30,931 - 00:26:34,492  
Paddy: What a smashingly brilliant story this is.

304  
00:26:34,768 - 00:26:39,205  
The golfing goose from the low regions  
of the Arctic Circle is leading the pack.

305  
00:26:39,272 - 00:26:41,740  
Porcupine: He's using the wrong club.

306  
00:26:46,713 - 00:26:52,117  
Paddy: Um, could you do me a favor, Needles,  
and shut the hole that makes the words?

307  
00:26:54,688 - 00:26:57,122  
Humphrey: Looks like they're playing  
some sort of weird game.

308  
00:26:57,190 - 00:26:59,351  
Kate: Maybe they can tell us how to get home.

309  
00:26:59,426 - 00:27:01,587  
Humphrey: Yeah. And if they can't, we can eat 'em.

310  
00:27:01,661 - 00:27:03,458  
Kate: Yeah. Follow my lead.

311  
00:27:19,479 - 00:27:21,174  
Humphrey: Yeah, I'm right behind you.

312  
00:27:33,526 - 00:27:36,984  
Marcel: Now you will see, this shot is mine.

313  
00:27:43,303 - 00:27:46,033  
Paddy: Splendid! Wonderful hit, sir.

314  
00:27:57,584 - 00:27:58,608  
Lady in outhouse: Just a minute!

Porcupines: Duck!

Paddy: What?!

315  
00:28:12,999 - 00:28:15,126  
It's ugly, but a good runner.

316  
00:28:26,880 - 00:28:28,370  
Marcel: Did you see that? Did you see that?

317  
00:28:28,548 - 00:28:31,176  
Paddy: I guess the birdie ruined your Birdie.

318  
00:28:31,718 - 00:28:33,652  
Marcel: You mark it "Birdie"  
because it would have gone in.

319  
00:28:33,720 - 00:28:36,382  
Paddy: Technically, sir, it MIGHT have gone in.

320  
00:28:36,456 - 00:28:39,118  
Marcel: That silly bird  
stopped my shot from going in.

321  
00:28:39,192 - 00:28:41,820  
So, I will not take an extra stroke.

322  
00:28:41,895 - 00:28:43,487  
Mark it Birdie!

323  
00:28:43,563 - 00:28:45,326  
Paddy: Well, it.. . It was an obstacle.

324  
00:28:48,735 - 00:28:51,670  
And everyone has to play  
with the obstacles.

325  
00:28:52,806 - 00:28:54,603  
You know, we wouldn't want to lie.

326  
00:28:54,674 - 00:28:57,404  
Marcel: This is not a lie.  
This is not a lie if you are French.

327  
00:28:57,477 - 00:29:02,346  
Paddy: Well, French-Canadian. There's a slash,  
a hyphen, in between there.

328  
00:29:03,416 - 00:29:05,008  
Marcel: I say French.  
Paddy: Canadian.

329  
00:29:05,085 - 00:29:06,484  
Marcel: French.  
Paddy: Canadian.

330  
00:29:06,553 - 00:29:07,781  
Marcel: French!  
Paddy: Canadian, sir.

331  
00:29:07,854 - 00:29:10,846  
May I just say, though,  
that you are a wonderful golfer.

332  
00:29:12,892 - 00:29:16,988  
Marcel: Ah, ha ha, imerci/i. And you are a very good caddie.

333  
00:29:17,564 - 00:29:19,725  
Paddy: T-t-t-take off!

334  
00:29:19,799 - 00:29:21,096  
Marcel: Paddy, what is wrong with you?

335  
00:29:25,472 - 00:29:26,803  
Ah, hello.

336  
00:29:27,874 - 00:29:29,535  
You are two wolves.

337  
00:29:29,609 - 00:29:32,169  
I have not seen many wolves  
in these parts.

338  
00:29:32,245 - 00:29:34,873  
But I am not afraid of wolves. No.

339  
00:29:34,948 - 00:29:36,540  
I like wolves.

340  
00:29:38,118 - 00:29:41,281  
Humphrey: Good. 'Cause we just want to ask you  
a few questions.

341  
00:29:41,354 - 00:29:44,414  
Marcel: Ah, yes. Quick! Look behind you!

342  
00:29:46,826 - 00:29:48,088  
Kate: Grab him!

343  
00:29:51,731 - 00:29:54,632  
Marcel: So, you want to face  
the French Resistance?

344  
00:29:54,701 - 00:29:56,328  
Paddy: That's French-Canadian!

345  
00:29:56,736 - 00:29:58,727  
Humphrey: My butt! My butt! My butt!

346  
00:29:59,539 - 00:30:00,528  
Kate: Omegas.

347  
00:30:02,342 - 00:30:04,435  
Marcel: This is not a game anymore!

348  
00:30:04,844 - 00:30:06,277  
Humphrey: Don't you wash your feet?

349  
00:30:06,513 - 00:30:08,071  
Paddy: Look out for the pine trees!

350  
00:30:09,849 - 00:30:11,214  
Marcel: Watch that.

Paddy: Nice turn, sir.

351  
00:30:11,284 - 00:30:12,342  
Paddy: Nice one, sir.

352  
00:30:13,419 - 00:30:14,511  
Humphrey: Gotcha.

353  
00:30:15,622 - 00:30:16,646  
Oh, no.

354  
00:30:20,193 - 00:30:21,421  
Paddy: That's got to hurt.

355  
00:30:21,494 - 00:30:24,258  
Marcel: How do you like it now, wolf?

356  
00:30:28,601 - 00:30:29,625  
Paddy: Hole in one, sir.

357  
00:30:31,938 - 00:30:34,907  
Marcel: You have bit off more than you can chew  
this time, my friend.

358  
00:30:34,974 - 00:30:36,339  
Humphrey: Helllllp!

359  
00:30:37,510 - 00:30:39,535  
Paddy: My goodness. I.. . Look out for the.. .

360  
00:30:40,847 - 00:30:42,508  
Humphrey: Oh, no. No. No. No. No.

361  
00:30:42,582 - 00:30:44,345  
Paddy: Oh, he's a goner for sure.

362  
00:30:51,124 - 00:30:53,524  
Humphrey: Wait, what are you looking at?  
What are you looking at?

363  
00:30:54,394 - 00:30:55,725  
Oh, hey, Frank.

364  
00:31:08,541 - 00:31:11,101  
Marcel: Okay. You have a question?

365  
00:31:11,177 - 00:31:13,611  
Kate: Yeah. Where are we?

366  
00:31:14,180 - 00:31:15,204  
Idaho?

367  
00:31:15,582 - 00:31:16,708  
Humphrey: Ida-who?

368  
00:31:17,183 - 00:31:21,051  
Marcel: iOui,/i Idaho, land of mountains, rivers, lakes,

369  
00:31:21,454 - 00:31:24,048  
and a few billion potatoes.

370  
00:31:24,123 - 00:31:26,216  
Paddy: The Sawtooth National Wilderness.

371  
00:31:26,292 - 00:31:28,123  
Kate: What are we doing in ldaho?

372  
00:31:28,394 - 00:31:32,854  
Paddy: You were relocated to, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, repopulate.

373  
00:31:37,437 - 00:31:41,840  
Marcel: They want you big wolves  
to make a lot of little wolves.

374  
00:31:43,042 - 00:31:45,704  
Humphrey: Sounds good to me.  
Park shouldn't be without some wolves.

375  
00:31:45,778 - 00:31:48,474  
I mean, only for the good of the park.

376  
00:31:48,548 - 00:31:52,177  
Paddy: So you two are undomesticated partners?

377  
00:31:52,252 - 00:31:54,812  
Marcel: Paddy, please. Don't be rude.

378  
00:31:54,888 - 00:31:58,790  
So, you two are boyfriend, girlfriend?

379  
00:31:58,858 - 00:32:01,520  
You are an item?

380  
00:32:03,229 - 00:32:04,958  
Humphrey: Well.. .  
Kate: No.

381  
00:32:05,031 - 00:32:07,431  
Marcel: You wolves, you are funny.

382  
00:32:10,670 - 00:32:12,604  
Kate: We have to get home now.

383  
00:32:12,672 - 00:32:15,163  
There's going to be trouble  
if I don't get back to Jasper.

384  
00:32:15,241 - 00:32:17,709  
Humphrey: Right. All right. You're freaking out.

385  
00:32:17,777 - 00:32:20,871  
Kate: I'm not freaking out.  
I just have to get home.

386  
00:32:20,947 - 00:32:23,677  
Humphrey: Is this about Barf?  
Kate: It's Garth.

387  
00:32:23,750 - 00:32:27,311  
And it's about responsibilities.  
So, I don't expect you to understand.

388  
00:32:28,655 - 00:32:29,883  
Can you help me?

389  
00:32:29,956 - 00:32:31,423  
I need to get home fast.

390  
00:32:32,091 - 00:32:33,922  
Marcel: All right, Miss Fast.

391  
00:32:34,594 - 00:32:36,619  
Where is home sweet home?

392  
00:32:37,797 - 00:32:39,424  
Kate: Jasper Park, Canada.

393  
00:32:39,499 - 00:32:44,198  
Marcel: Jasper park? Get out of here.  
We love Jasper Park!

394  
00:32:44,270 - 00:32:46,864  
Paddy: Yes, yes. We've toured it many times.

395  
00:32:46,940 - 00:32:50,034  
Marcel: Paddy, please. We've toured it many times.

396  
00:32:50,476 - 00:32:52,740  
Paddy: I dated a Pintail from Jasper once.

397  
00:32:52,812 - 00:32:56,339  
She never stopped quacking.  
Drove me nuts.

398  
00:32:56,416 - 00:32:58,316  
Marcel: Drove her right to me.

399  
00:32:58,685 - 00:33:00,448  
Bound to happen. Bound to happen.

400  
00:33:01,087 - 00:33:03,351  
Kate: So, you can help me, then, get home.

401  
00:33:03,423 - 00:33:08,417  
Paddy: We haven't played Jasper in quite a while.  
I think it would be a smashing idea.

402  
00:33:10,396 - 00:33:13,365  
Marcel: This is true. So, of course I will help.

403  
00:33:13,433 - 00:33:15,401  
I like you two. You make me laugh.

404  
00:33:16,069 - 00:33:18,731  
And you didn't eat me, so I owe you favor.

405  
00:33:26,779 - 00:33:28,906  
Tony: Where did she go?

406  
00:33:28,982 - 00:33:30,779  
Winston: Maybe I should ask you.

407  
00:33:30,850 - 00:33:32,750  
Tony: You know that's not my style.

408  
00:33:32,986 - 00:33:35,580  
Winston: My wolf, Cando, knows your style.

409  
00:33:38,024 - 00:33:40,652  
Eve: I just want to say one thing.

410  
00:33:40,727 - 00:33:44,322  
If any of you wolves  
have hurt my daughter,

411  
00:33:44,397 - 00:33:50,802  
I will personally rip out your eyes  
and shove them down your throat

412  
00:33:50,870 - 00:33:54,465  
so you can see my claws  
tear your carcass open!

413  
00:33:57,977 - 00:33:58,966  
Lilly: Umm, Mom?

414  
00:33:59,045 - 00:34:01,843  
Eve: Not now, dear. Mommy's in a rage.

415  
00:34:02,115 - 00:34:05,482  
Lilly: Well.. . well, since Kate stood up Garth,

416  
00:34:05,551 - 00:34:07,746  
I could show him around  
until she gets back.

417  
00:34:08,855 - 00:34:10,447  
Garth: I wouldn't say "Stood up."

418  
00:34:10,523 - 00:34:12,115  
Eve: Garth!

419  
00:34:12,191 - 00:34:13,249  
Garth: Gulp! Sounds good to me.

420  
00:34:13,326 - 00:34:14,554  
Lilly: Well, come on, Garth.

421  
00:34:20,967 - 00:34:25,063  
Eve: Isn't that sweet? She gets it from me.

422  
00:34:27,273 - 00:34:30,265  
Tony: I'll give her 'till the full moon.

423  
00:34:41,187 - 00:34:43,212  
Radio announcer: iIt is beautiful out there./i

424  
00:34:43,289 - 00:34:45,450  
iAlmost makes you want/i  
ito hit the potato patch./i

425  
00:34:46,025 - 00:34:48,789  
iIf you haven't already hit the outdoors,/i  
iget on out your door./i

426  
00:34:48,861 - 00:34:50,294  
iThe weather today is.../i

427  
00:34:50,363 - 00:34:52,524  
Marcel: Your ride home.

428  
00:34:52,598 - 00:34:53,963  
Quick! Get in!

429  
00:34:56,669 - 00:35:01,299  
Humphrey: Huh? What? Boxed up twice in one day.  
What are the odds?

430  
00:35:03,042 - 00:35:04,737  
Marcel: Hide!  
Paddy: Hide!

431  
00:35:06,079 - 00:35:09,480  
Paddy: That right there  
is Garn and Debbie Theocarcus.

432  
00:35:09,549 - 00:35:14,179  
Marcel: Lucky for you, they travel every year  
to Jasper right after Sawtooth.

433  
00:35:14,253 - 00:35:18,747  
Garn: The day's looking pretty,  
and so's my woman.

434  
00:35:23,229 - 00:35:25,527  
Debbie: Oh. This is the song we met to.

435  
00:35:25,598 - 00:35:27,896  
Garn: Come here, you. Let's dance.

436  
00:35:29,368 - 00:35:30,960  
Paddy: Down here.  
Humphrey: Hurry.

437  
00:35:32,305 - 00:35:37,834  
Marcel: Now, he was in a motorcycle gang,  
and she was a librarian, and

438  
00:35:37,910 - 00:35:39,878  
Paddy: Exact opposites attract, if you will.

439  
00:35:39,946 - 00:35:43,279  
Marcel: Exactly. In this case,  
it was a bookstore that also sold beer.

440  
00:35:43,349 - 00:35:44,373  
So, they met.

441  
00:35:48,387 - 00:35:49,854  
Kate: Come on. We have to get in.

442  
00:35:58,598 - 00:35:59,826  
Garn: All right. Here we go.

443  
00:36:07,106 - 00:36:08,437  
Debbie: You're just a dream.

444  
00:36:16,749 - 00:36:19,013  
I'm like a little bunny. Aren't I, dear?

445  
00:36:26,492 - 00:36:28,084  
Garn: I love you, Deb.

446  
00:36:29,028 - 00:36:30,620  
Debbie: I love you, too.

Humphrey: Heh, heh.

Kate: Uh-uh.

447  
00:36:38,104 - 00:36:40,334  
Marcel: Get inside now. Get inside. Quick.

448  
00:36:40,406 - 00:36:43,000  
Humphrey: Oh, well, back in a box.

449  
00:36:48,281 - 00:36:49,680  
Paddy: Good luck, you two!

450  
00:36:49,749 - 00:36:52,343  
Marcel: We will be watching out for you  
from above!

451  
00:36:52,418 - 00:36:55,478  
Paddy: Well, I'll be watching out for you.  
He will be breathing heavily.

452  
00:37:15,341 - 00:37:18,469  
Nightmare echoing in Kate's mind: iIf we have to, we'll fight for the  
valley./i

453  
00:37:24,250 - 00:37:25,308  
Humphrey?

Humphrey: Ha-ha! Whooo!

454  
00:38:02,521 - 00:38:05,786  
Garth: So, why is this called  
Rabbit Poo Mountain?

455  
00:38:06,125 - 00:38:08,355  
Lilly: Because this is where rabbits like to poo.

Garth: Uh, uh, ahh, ahh, oooh!

456  
00:38:11,797 - 00:38:13,059  
Lilly: I was just kidding.

457  
00:38:14,200 - 00:38:16,065  
Garth: Oh, ho, ho. I get it. You're a funny Omega.

Lilly: Uh-hmm.

458  
00:38:18,304 - 00:38:20,295  
Garth: Okay, make me laugh.

459  
00:38:26,379 - 00:38:27,710  
Lilly: Uhmm, uhmm - What am I?

460  
00:38:31,317 - 00:38:32,511  
Garth: Uhhh, y' got me.

461  
00:38:32,585 - 00:38:35,076  
Lilly: It's a turtle that fell and can't get up.

462  
00:38:35,354 - 00:38:36,651  
Garth: That's pretty good.

463  
00:38:36,722 - 00:38:38,883  
Lilly: Okay. What's this?

464  
00:38:41,193 - 00:38:43,093  
It's turtle road kill.

465  
00:38:44,730 - 00:38:46,527  
Garth: Ah-ha-ha-ha. What else can you do?

466  
00:38:46,599 - 00:38:48,066  
Lilly: I just do turtles.

467  
00:38:48,134 - 00:38:49,624  
Garth: Okay, it's my turn.

468  
00:38:49,702 - 00:38:51,192  
You want to see something  
an Alpha can do?

469  
00:38:52,905 - 00:38:54,566  
Lilly: Uhhh.. . Would my mother approve?

470  
00:38:54,640 - 00:38:56,005  
Garth: Of course.

471  
00:38:56,075 - 00:38:57,667  
Lilly: Well, okay then.

472  
00:39:12,758 - 00:39:16,216  
Hutch: Keep searching.  
We must find her before tomorrow night.

473  
00:39:34,680 - 00:39:36,011  
Eve: Winston?

474  
00:39:39,352 - 00:39:41,286  
Winston: Don't worry, Eve.

475  
00:39:41,354 - 00:39:44,187  
She's the finest Alpha I've trained.

476  
00:39:44,256 - 00:39:45,917  
Eve: I'm not, Winston.

477  
00:39:45,991 - 00:39:48,983  
She's also the finest Alpha  
I've ever trained.

478  
00:40:07,046 - 00:40:08,445  
Kate: We stopped.

479  
00:40:20,159 - 00:40:22,059  
What's wrong with you?  
Humphrey: I have to go.

480  
00:40:22,128 - 00:40:24,619  
Kate: You can't leave. Can't you hold it?

481  
00:40:24,697 - 00:40:25,686  
Humphrey: No! I can't.

482  
00:40:26,165 - 00:40:27,928  
Kate: Well, did you try crossing your legs?

483  
00:40:28,000 - 00:40:29,331  
Humphrey: Yes!  
Kate: Holding your breath?

484  
00:40:29,402 - 00:40:31,131  
Humphrey: Yes! I almost passed out.

485  
00:40:31,203 - 00:40:34,604  
Kate: Closing your eyes and.. .  
Humphrey: In or out, I am going.

486  
00:40:37,143 - 00:40:38,371  
Kate: Would you hurry?

487  
00:40:38,444 - 00:40:40,742  
Humphrey: Da-da-da-da-da! I can't go when I feel pressured.

488  
00:40:40,813 - 00:40:41,837  
Kate: Go!

489  
00:41:05,104 - 00:41:07,368  
Kate: What is he doing?!

490  
00:41:09,108 - 00:41:11,633  
Humphrey: Geeze, the packaging's wolf-proof.

491  
00:41:25,024 - 00:41:26,423  
Kate: Where is he?

492  
00:41:28,060 - 00:41:29,618  
Come on, Humphrey.

493  
00:41:50,115 - 00:41:51,707  
Store owner 1: It's a rabid wolf!

494  
00:41:51,784 - 00:41:53,217  
Max, bring that gun!

495  
00:41:56,322 - 00:41:58,688  
Max: This is it for you, wolf. Any last wishes?

496  
00:42:12,571 - 00:42:13,868  
Store owner 1: Max, they're getting away!

497  
00:42:13,939 - 00:42:15,236  
Max: Not if I can help it.

498  
00:42:15,875 - 00:42:17,103  
Kate: -No!  
Humphrey: -We're trapped.

499  
00:42:18,744 - 00:42:20,735  
Max: I got you both now.

500  
00:42:20,813 - 00:42:22,144  
Store owner 1: Shoot 'em!

501  
00:42:27,253 - 00:42:29,050  
Oh, nicely done, Max.

502  
00:42:57,016 - 00:42:59,883  
Humphrey: Okay.  
Thinking with my belly instead of my head,

503  
00:42:59,952 - 00:43:03,319  
not a good idea. I get it.  
I say we build a comfy den.. .

504  
00:43:03,389 - 00:43:05,755  
Kate: -I'm going home.  
Humphrey: -Great.

505  
00:43:05,824 - 00:43:08,224  
You're going home, and it's raining.

506  
00:43:08,861 - 00:43:10,488  
Kate: I'm not stopping.

507  
00:43:11,230 - 00:43:13,425  
Humphrey: iRain, rain, go away/i

508  
00:43:13,499 - 00:43:15,364  
iGet out of here, rain/i  
iNo one wants you around/i

509  
00:43:15,434 - 00:43:16,662  
Kate: What are you doing?

510  
00:43:16,735 - 00:43:19,203  
Humphrey: It's.. .  
It's a rain dance, to stop it from raining. Duh!

511  
00:43:20,940 - 00:43:22,737  
i'Cause you're wet/i  
iAnd you really are going to ruin our day/i

512  
00:43:22,808 - 00:43:25,299  
Kate: Humphrey, rain dances make it rain.

513  
00:43:29,415 - 00:43:33,374  
Humphrey: Right! Well, uh, I'll just do it backwards.

514  
00:43:39,758 - 00:43:40,884  
Huh. That actually worked.

515  
00:43:49,335 - 00:43:50,427  
Kate?

516  
00:43:53,272 - 00:43:54,830  
That's not a good idea.

517  
00:43:56,575 - 00:43:58,167  
Hold on, Kate! Yipe!

518  
00:44:25,604 - 00:44:26,593  
Kate: No!

519  
00:44:28,073 - 00:44:29,631  
Humphrey: Hold on, Kate! I'm coming!

520  
00:44:33,212 - 00:44:34,873  
Ah, lemme think. Lemme think. Hey!

521  
00:44:41,286 - 00:44:42,548  
Kate: Humphrey!

Humphrey: i"Tarzan" yell through clenched teeth/i

522  
00:44:47,393 - 00:44:49,623  
Humphrey: Whoah-oh-oh, uhhh, ah! Don't worry, Kate. It's all part of the plan.

523  
00:44:49,695 - 00:44:51,060  
Kate: I can see that.

524  
00:44:52,831 - 00:44:54,958  
Humphrey: Kate. Kate! Grab my tail.

525  
00:44:55,034 - 00:44:56,399  
Kate: Grab your what?

526  
00:44:56,468 - 00:44:59,301  
Humphrey: Take those Alpha jaws and grab.. .

527  
00:45:00,572 - 00:45:02,130  
Owww, my tail! My tail.

528  
00:45:04,743 - 00:45:07,610  
Kate, wiggle. Wiggle around.

529  
00:45:10,416 - 00:45:13,476  
That tickles. Oh, my tail hurts!

530  
00:45:16,488 - 00:45:18,217  
Ha, ha, ha! Oh, who knew I was ticklish there?

531  
00:45:18,290 - 00:45:20,053  
I can't take any more.

532  
00:45:30,235 - 00:45:31,429  
Kate: Oh, No!

533  
00:45:32,304 - 00:45:34,568  
My gosh. Humphrey! Humphrey!

Kate: Uh! Aaaaah!

534  
00:45:38,544 - 00:45:41,479  
Your tail. I'm so sorry.

535  
00:45:41,547 - 00:45:43,344  
Humphrey: My tail's actually fine,

Kate: Aaaaah!

536  
00:45:44,950 - 00:45:46,713  
Humphrey: last time I checked.

537  
00:45:53,158 - 00:45:55,786  
Come on. Let's get out of the rain.

538  
00:45:55,861 - 00:45:57,260  
Kate: Okay.

539  
00:46:00,566 - 00:46:01,897  
Thank you.

540  
00:46:16,482 - 00:46:19,212  
Hutch: Sir, we've searched the entire territory.

541  
00:46:20,052 - 00:46:21,917  
Still no sign of Kate.

542  
00:46:26,391 - 00:46:27,449  
Sir?

543  
00:46:28,026 - 00:46:30,893  
Winston: We must defend our territory.

544  
00:46:54,386 - 00:46:55,648  
Marcel: Fore!

545  
00:46:58,056 - 00:47:01,321  
Marcel: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

546  
00:47:01,393 - 00:47:03,588  
Paddy: I'd say, we've caught them  
at quite the bad time.

547  
00:47:03,662 - 00:47:05,721  
Marcel: No, I'd say we caught them at a good time.

548  
00:47:05,798 - 00:47:07,493  
Paddy: Indeed, sir. Indeed.

549  
00:47:07,966 - 00:47:09,399  
Kate: What are you doing here?

550  
00:47:09,468 - 00:47:12,562  
Marcel: No, the question  
is what are you doing here?

551  
00:47:12,638 - 00:47:15,402  
I give you a first class ticket home.. .

552  
00:47:15,474 - 00:47:17,032  
Paddy: It's a straight shot right to the pin.

553  
00:47:17,109 - 00:47:18,599  
Marcel: -And you blow it?  
Humphrey: -Yep.

554  
00:47:19,678 - 00:47:21,145  
Over a cupcake.

555  
00:47:21,814 - 00:47:23,873  
Marcel: Ridiculous dessert. "Cupcake."

556  
00:47:23,949 - 00:47:25,382  
Paddy: Actually, they're quite delicious.

557  
00:47:26,051 - 00:47:28,542  
Kate: There has to be another way  
for us to get to Jasper.

558  
00:47:28,620 - 00:47:31,612  
Marcel: Another way? Another way?

559  
00:47:31,690 - 00:47:34,591  
Always another way.  
What am I, a travel agent?

560  
00:47:35,127 - 00:47:36,788  
Humphrey: Come on. What, are you kidding me?

561  
00:47:36,862 - 00:47:40,593  
A great sportsman like yourself  
always knows a few ways to win the game.

562  
00:47:40,666 - 00:47:43,658  
Marcel: Well, there could be a train.

563  
00:47:43,735 - 00:47:46,329  
Paddy: Actually, there is a train.  
It's the Canadian Express and.. .

564  
00:47:46,405 - 00:47:48,873  
Marcel: Paddy, please.  
It's called the Canadian Express.. .

565  
00:47:48,941 - 00:47:50,738  
Paddy: Yes, and it shoots right by Jasper Park.

566  
00:47:50,809 - 00:47:52,936  
Marcel: Right by Jasper Park.

567  
00:47:53,011 - 00:47:54,706  
Marcel -If you can catch it.. .  
Paddy: -You'll be home in no time.

568  
00:47:54,780 - 00:47:56,008  
Marcel: No time. Very fast.

569  
00:47:56,081 - 00:47:58,379  
Kate: Great. So where do we board?

570  
00:47:58,450 - 00:48:00,418  
Marcel: Where do you board?

571  
00:48:00,485 - 00:48:01,850  
Watch this.

572  
00:48:06,291 - 00:48:08,122  
Paddy: On the other side of that mountain.

573  
00:48:08,193 - 00:48:09,626  
Marcel: Paddy, please.

574  
00:48:09,695 - 00:48:11,162  
Kate: Come on!

575  
00:48:11,230 - 00:48:15,132  
Paddy: Let it slip, but may I say,  
that was a stupendous shot.

576  
00:48:15,200 - 00:48:17,828  
Marcel: You may,  
and it was pretty good, wasn't it?

577  
00:48:17,903 - 00:48:19,598  
Paddy: Indeed, sir. Indeed.

Lilly: Wow.

578  
00:48:37,456 - 00:48:39,686  
Garth: iViola!/i Dinner for two.

579  
00:48:40,359 - 00:48:43,021  
It's a new move  
I've been working on for stalking prey.

580  
00:48:43,595 - 00:48:44,892  
Lilly: You're good.

581  
00:48:44,963 - 00:48:47,898  
Garth: Thanks. Now you try.

582  
00:48:48,300 - 00:48:50,200  
Lilly: No. I.. .

583  
00:48:50,502 - 00:48:52,197  
I'm not much of a hunter.

584  
00:48:52,271 - 00:48:54,398  
Garth: Come on. You'll do great.

585  
00:48:54,840 - 00:48:56,501  
Just do what I do.

586  
00:48:57,576 - 00:48:58,600  
Lilly: Okay.

587  
00:49:00,012 - 00:49:01,036  
Garth: Ready?

588  
00:49:01,880 - 00:49:03,814  
-One.  
Lilly: -One.

589  
00:49:03,882 - 00:49:05,679  
Garth: -Two.  
Lilly: -Two.

590  
00:49:05,751 - 00:49:07,150  
Garth: Three!

591  
00:49:13,425 - 00:49:14,687  
Lilly!

592  
00:49:20,532 - 00:49:21,829  
Lilly?

593  
00:49:25,370 - 00:49:27,668  
A turtle, right?

594  
00:49:28,941 - 00:49:30,738  
Lilly: I told you, I don't hunt.

595  
00:49:36,114 - 00:49:38,173  
Garth: Maybe this will help.

596  
00:49:41,720 - 00:49:42,982  
Wow.

597  
00:49:43,055 - 00:49:44,784  
Lilly: "Wow" what?

598  
00:49:44,856 - 00:49:46,187  
Garth: Your eyes.

599  
00:49:46,258 - 00:49:47,691  
They're beautiful.

Lilly: Oh! Uhh.

600  
00:49:51,430 - 00:49:53,091  
Garth: Come on. Let's try again.

601  
00:50:00,105 - 00:50:01,936  
Humphrey: -It sure is pretty up here.  
Kate: -Yeah.

602  
00:50:03,809 - 00:50:06,073  
-I'll race you to the top.  
Humphrey: -You're on.

603  
00:50:07,479 - 00:50:10,573  
Kate: Give it up, Humphrey! You'll never beat me.

604  
00:50:15,253 - 00:50:16,447  
Humphrey?

605  
00:50:21,093 - 00:50:23,391  
Humphrey: Ha! Ha, ha, ha! Omega one, Alpha zero!

Kate: Huh.

606  
00:50:26,498 - 00:50:27,829  
Okay! Okay!

607  
00:50:27,899 - 00:50:30,993  
Enough, enough! Stop! Stop!  
I get it. I get it. I get it.

608  
00:50:31,536 - 00:50:33,561  
Kate: How's that for a girl's throw?

609  
00:50:33,638 - 00:50:34,900  
Humphrey: Very funny.

610  
00:50:37,309 - 00:50:39,436  
Well, look who's having fun.

611  
00:50:41,113 - 00:50:43,809  
Kate: You know, I should go check on the train.

612  
00:50:43,882 - 00:50:45,611  
Humphrey: Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait.

613  
00:50:46,918 - 00:50:48,351  
Oh, hey there.

614  
00:50:48,420 - 00:50:50,513  
Bear cub: Wow. What are you?

615  
00:50:50,589 - 00:50:52,420  
Humphrey: Well, I'm a wolf.

616  
00:50:52,491 - 00:50:56,222  
Bear cub: I've never seen a wolf.  
You are really strange.

617  
00:50:56,661 - 00:50:59,027  
Humphrey: Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho. Am I now?

618  
00:50:59,898 - 00:51:01,331  
Bear cub: You're totally weird.

619  
00:51:05,370 - 00:51:06,803  
Humphrey: I'm going to get you!

620  
00:51:10,442 - 00:51:14,173  
No. Look out! Look out!

621  
00:51:18,917 - 00:51:20,544  
Okay, you asked for it.

622  
00:51:24,890 - 00:51:29,554  
No, no, no. It's okay. It's okay.

623  
00:51:30,328 - 00:51:31,818  
I'm really sorry.

624  
00:51:37,202 - 00:51:38,533  
Oh, poo.

625  
00:51:43,842 - 00:51:45,002  
Mad.. .

626  
00:51:45,677 - 00:51:46,666  
Mad bear.

627  
00:51:46,778 - 00:51:50,441  
Kate! Get the snowballs ready!  
Mad bear on the attack!

628  
00:51:55,620 - 00:51:59,078  
Kate: The Canadian Express!  
Humphrey, the train is coming!

629  
00:51:59,157 - 00:52:00,556  
Humphrey: Kate!

630  
00:52:00,926 - 00:52:02,291  
Kate: Humphrey?

631  
00:52:05,597 - 00:52:06,723  
What's wrong with you?

632  
00:52:07,566 - 00:52:08,555  
Humphrey: That!

633  
00:52:13,371 - 00:52:15,202  
Kate: Don't move. We can handle this.

634  
00:52:15,273 - 00:52:16,262  
Humphrey: We can?

635  
00:52:19,678 - 00:52:21,009  
Kate: Okay, we're in trouble.

636  
00:52:22,080 - 00:52:25,607  
Humphrey: Hey, guys! You guys like jokes? Good.

637  
00:52:25,684 - 00:52:30,383  
So, okay. So two bears are eating a clown,  
and, and one of the bears says,

638  
00:52:30,455 - 00:52:32,753  
"Does this taste funny to you?"

639  
00:52:37,929 - 00:52:40,625  
A simple ''Boo'' would have sufficed.

640  
00:52:41,933 - 00:52:42,922  
Oh, man.

641  
00:52:58,750 - 00:53:01,082  
Watch this. One more. One more. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!

642  
00:53:04,122 - 00:53:05,646  
Get up. Kate, get up.

643  
00:53:10,228 - 00:53:14,358  
Marcel: Where are those two?  
Why must they make this so difficult?

644  
00:53:14,432 - 00:53:17,094  
Paddy: I believe the term is  
"high maintenance couple," sir.

645  
00:53:27,045 - 00:53:29,513  
Humphrey: Uh, stuck between the cliffs and the claws.  
This isn't good.

646  
00:53:37,689 - 00:53:39,680  
Kate: Good luck joking your way out of this one.

647  
00:53:40,692 - 00:53:41,818  
Humphrey: What's your name, sir?

648  
00:53:43,295 - 00:53:44,728  
Growl. All right.

649  
00:53:51,403 - 00:53:52,597  
Do you, do you need a hug?

650  
00:53:54,906 - 00:53:56,874  
Why don't we talk? Can we just talk?

651  
00:54:00,745 - 00:54:02,076  
Good talk!

652  
00:54:34,312 - 00:54:35,540  
Ha, ha, ha! Hey, need a ride?

653  
00:54:36,982 - 00:54:39,075  
Jump! Trust me!

654  
00:54:42,954 - 00:54:44,615  
I told you, you could trust me.

655  
00:54:46,725 - 00:54:48,158  
Hang a left!

656  
00:54:51,963 - 00:54:53,225  
Ah, ha, ha! Go right!

657  
00:55:05,010 - 00:55:06,409  
Why are you looking at me like that?

658  
00:55:13,118 - 00:55:16,246  
Marcel: Unbelievable. They have missed the train.

659  
00:55:22,727 - 00:55:24,058  
Paddy: Or not.

Humphrey: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Garth: Ahhhhooohh-hoo-hoo-hoo-oooh!

660  
00:55:47,118 - 00:55:50,212  
Lilly: Oooh.. .  
Garth: I know. It's not very good, is it?  
Lilly: Well.. .

661  
00:55:53,558 - 00:55:56,186  
Humphrey: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That was so awesome.  
You with the snowballs.

662  
00:55:57,195 - 00:56:01,791  
Kate: And you with that little bear  
in that snowball fight. It was so cute.

Humphrey: Oh, man! Wham! Wham! Wham!

663  
00:56:04,469 - 00:56:06,130  
Kate: But then you with the log!

664  
00:56:06,204 - 00:56:08,138  
Humphrey: The look on your face was so good.

665  
00:56:08,907 - 00:56:09,965  
Humphrey:And then we.. .

Both: -Whoaaaaah!

666  
00:56:13,244 - 00:56:15,269  
Humphrey: You know, we make a pretty good team.

667  
00:56:15,347 - 00:56:18,874  
Kate and Humphrey, world adventurers!  
What do you think?

668  
00:56:19,584 - 00:56:20,846  
Kate: I think you're crazy.

669  
00:56:20,919 - 00:56:22,284  
Humphrey: You think I'm.. .

670  
00:56:22,354 - 00:56:25,255  
Oh, no, I'm telling you,  
we're onto something here.

671  
00:56:25,323 - 00:56:26,813  
Stick with me, pup. We'll go places.

672  
00:56:28,626 - 00:56:30,491  
Kate: Ha! Well, I'll keep that in mind.

673  
00:56:34,466 - 00:56:37,435  
Lilly: All right. Take a deep breath.

674  
00:56:37,869 - 00:56:41,566  
Howl from right here.

675  
00:56:44,442 - 00:56:45,875  
And I'll join in.

676  
00:57:01,626 - 00:57:02,991  
Kate: Humphrey,

677  
00:57:03,828 - 00:57:05,489  
what are you doing?

678  
00:57:05,563 - 00:57:09,226  
Humphrey: I'm sorry. The moon, the moment.  
I just thought.. .

679  
00:57:10,535 - 00:57:14,096  
Come on, Kate. Howl at the moon with me.

680  
00:58:59,143 - 00:59:00,701  
Lilly: See? That's so good.

681  
00:59:07,252 - 00:59:08,844  
Garth: Oh, no. You better go.

682  
00:59:08,920 - 00:59:10,979  
Lilly: But no one has to know.

683  
00:59:11,055 - 00:59:13,888  
Garth: Please. Go, now.

684  
00:59:16,027 - 00:59:17,016  
Lilly: Oh, no!

685  
00:59:20,265 - 00:59:21,323  
Garth: Dad.

686  
00:59:23,701 - 00:59:26,499  
Tony: Howling with an Omega, are we?

687  
00:59:26,571 - 00:59:28,539  
Garth: -I, I was just.. .  
Tony: -Get with the others!

688  
00:59:29,140 - 00:59:30,300  
Garth: What's going on?

689  
00:59:30,375 - 00:59:32,138  
Tony: We're going to take the valley,

690  
00:59:32,911 - 00:59:34,640  
and our caribou.

691  
00:59:46,691 - 00:59:48,625  
Lilly: -Dad!  
Winston: -Lilly, what's wrong?

692  
00:59:48,693 - 00:59:50,820  
Lilly: The Eastern Wolves. They're coming!

693  
00:59:51,729 - 00:59:52,957  
Winston: Come on!

694  
01:00:05,510 - 01:00:08,308  
Humphrey: Just do it.  
She howled at the moon with you.

695  
01:00:11,015 - 01:00:12,414  
That was just the moment.

696  
01:00:12,884 - 01:00:15,250  
Marcel: iBonjour,/i my furry friend.

697  
01:00:16,154 - 01:00:17,280  
Humphrey: Huh? Huh? What?

698  
01:00:21,826 - 01:00:22,850  
Are you guys crazy?

699  
01:00:22,927 - 01:00:24,189  
Paddy: That's up for debate.

700  
01:00:24,262 - 01:00:28,164  
Marcel: And where is.. . iMademoiselle./i

701  
01:00:28,232 - 01:00:29,529  
Humphrey: She's sleeping, so be quiet.

702  
01:00:29,767 - 01:00:31,064  
Marcel: Yes. Quiet.

703  
01:00:43,514 - 01:00:44,879  
Humphrey: What are you guys doing here?

704  
01:00:44,949 - 01:00:48,350  
Paddy: Making sure that you don't forget  
the run of the course.

705  
01:00:48,419 - 01:00:51,479  
Marcel: Jasper Park, it is a few miles up.

706  
01:00:51,756 - 01:00:53,621  
Do not miss it.

707  
01:00:53,691 - 01:00:55,522  
Humphrey: Jasper, few miles, got it.

708  
01:00:55,593 - 01:00:56,719  
Marcel: Good.

709  
01:00:56,794 - 01:01:01,493  
Paddy: I've got to say, your girlfriend  
looks quite pretty when she sleeps.

710  
01:01:02,767 - 01:01:04,200  
Humphrey: She's not my girlfriend.

711  
01:01:06,838 - 01:01:09,068  
Marcel: You should work on that.

712  
01:01:36,868 - 01:01:39,462  
Tony: It's the full moon, Winston.

713  
01:01:39,937 - 01:01:42,497  
Winston: I can see that, Tony.

714  
01:01:43,007 - 01:01:45,373  
Tony: I didn't want it to come to this.

715  
01:01:45,710 - 01:01:46,836  
Winston: But here we are.

716  
01:01:46,911 - 01:01:49,641  
Reba and Janice: -Stop the insanity! Go organic!

717  
01:01:50,248 - 01:01:53,445  
Reba and Janice: -Stop the insanity! Go organic!

718  
01:01:53,518 - 01:01:56,214  
Reba and Janice: -Stop the insanity! Go organic!

Shakey: Oh, yeah! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!

719  
01:02:23,214 - 01:02:24,306  
Humphrey: Kate.

720  
01:02:25,717 - 01:02:27,617  
Kate, wake up. Wake up.

721  
01:02:28,486 - 01:02:31,546  
Kate: Humphrey? Where are we?

722  
01:02:32,090 - 01:02:34,081  
Humphrey: We're.. . We're in Jasper.

723  
01:02:44,535 - 01:02:45,695  
Kate: Well, we're home.

724  
01:02:45,770 - 01:02:48,295  
Humphrey: Yup. We're home.

725  
01:02:49,774 - 01:02:51,332  
Humphrey: -There's something.. .  
Kate: -There's something.. .

726  
01:02:51,876 - 01:02:53,468  
Humphrey: Please, you first.

727  
01:02:54,645 - 01:02:56,636  
Humphrey, I just wanted to tell you,

728  
01:02:56,714 - 01:02:59,706  
these past couple of days,  
they've been, kind of,

729  
01:03:01,018 - 01:03:02,076  
fun.

730  
01:03:03,321 - 01:03:06,347  
You've been, kind of, fun.

731  
01:03:07,291 - 01:03:08,485  
Humphrey: Really?

732  
01:03:09,494 - 01:03:10,859  
Kate: Really.

733  
01:03:10,928 - 01:03:13,897  
Humphrey: Well, that's.. . That's great.

734  
01:03:13,965 - 01:03:16,627  
I told you, we make a pretty good team.

735  
01:03:17,435 - 01:03:18,925  
Kate: We do.

736  
01:03:21,706 - 01:03:23,071  
Humphrey: Okay. Well.. .

737  
01:03:23,741 - 01:03:27,268  
Kate: No, no, no. Don't tell me.  
You have to go to the bathroom again.

738  
01:03:27,345 - 01:03:29,074  
Humphrey: Why, do you see a truck stop?  
Heh, heh, heh.

739  
01:03:31,249 - 01:03:34,514  
I just wanted to tell you I.. . I.. .

740  
01:03:37,221 - 01:03:40,019  
-I.. . I just wanted to tell you.. .  
Kate: -No.

741  
01:03:40,091 - 01:03:41,854  
Humphrey: I.. . I love.. .

742  
01:03:43,027 - 01:03:44,358  
Oh, geez.

743  
01:03:50,034 - 01:03:54,698  
Tony: All l asked was for you  
to follow our customs, unite the packs.

744  
01:03:55,039 - 01:03:58,975  
But, no.  
Your daughter had to up and run away.

745  
01:03:59,043 - 01:04:00,203  
Kate: I didn't run away.

746  
01:04:03,614 - 01:04:04,774  
Winston: Kate!

747  
01:04:04,849 - 01:04:06,248  
Lilly: She's back!

748  
01:04:15,660 - 01:04:18,390  
Eve: -We were so worried.  
Winston: -Where have you been?

749  
01:04:18,796 - 01:04:20,923  
Kate: -In Idaho.  
Winston: -Idaho?

750  
01:04:21,399 - 01:04:23,230  
Winston: What were you doing in ldaho?

751  
01:04:23,634 - 01:04:26,330  
Kate: We were taken by humans to another park.

752  
01:04:26,404 - 01:04:28,929  
Humphrey: We were supposed to repopulate.

753  
01:04:32,610 - 01:04:35,579  
Kate: No, no, no. Mom. We didn't repopulate.

754  
01:04:35,646 - 01:04:38,171  
Humphrey actually helped me get home.

755  
01:04:43,221 - 01:04:44,882  
Eve: What a nice boy.

756  
01:04:45,423 - 01:04:49,519  
Kate: -I came back.. .  
Tony: -You came back to marry Garth.

757  
01:04:56,434 - 01:04:57,423  
Kate: Yes.

758  
01:04:59,403 - 01:05:01,166  
And unite the packs!

759  
01:05:13,985 - 01:05:16,579  
Mooch: Good for the pack, good for the belly.

760  
01:05:37,275 - 01:05:40,506  
Humphrey: Marry? You're getting married?

761  
01:05:41,178 - 01:05:44,113  
Kate: Yes. Isn't it great?

762  
01:05:44,916 - 01:05:49,819  
No more fighting during hunts.  
No more scraps and bones at dinnertime.

763  
01:05:50,354 - 01:05:52,219  
We're going to unite the packs.

764  
01:06:02,066 - 01:06:03,624  
Salty: Welcome back, Humphrey.

765  
01:06:03,701 - 01:06:05,726  
Shakey: Good job bringing her home.

766  
01:06:27,191 - 01:06:30,490  
Kate: Wow. lt's a big crowd.

767  
01:06:31,362 - 01:06:33,330  
Lilly: Yeah. Good times.

768  
01:06:33,965 - 01:06:36,934  
Kate: So I heard  
you and Garth spent some time together.

769  
01:06:38,035 - 01:06:39,127  
Oww! Lilly!

770  
01:06:39,203 - 01:06:40,227  
Lilly: Sorry.

771  
01:06:40,304 - 01:06:42,636  
Kate: I'm sure he's perfect marrying material.

772  
01:06:45,142 - 01:06:51,604  
Lilly: Well, if you like that sort of thing,  
big, brawny, and perfect.

773  
01:06:54,018 - 01:06:55,883  
Kate: Lilly, you're wearing your fur back.

774  
01:06:56,721 - 01:06:59,155  
Lilly: Sorry. I know.

775  
01:07:01,592 - 01:07:03,617  
Kate: But, I liked it.

776  
01:07:06,230 - 01:07:07,857  
Paddy: Right on the pin.

777  
01:07:08,566 - 01:07:10,090  
Kate: Marcel! Paddy!

778  
01:07:10,568 - 01:07:14,299  
Marcel: When it comes to hugs,  
we are all French, eh, Paddy?

779  
01:07:14,405 - 01:07:16,873  
Paddy: Well, I'm English, so we don't hug!

780  
01:07:17,675 - 01:07:20,143  
But for a first, I'd say that was a good one.

781  
01:07:20,211 - 01:07:22,270  
Kate: I'm so happy to see you two.

782  
01:07:22,346 - 01:07:24,280  
Paddy: We flew in to see that you made it home.

783  
01:07:24,348 - 01:07:26,111  
Marcel: And what do we find?  
iVoila!/i

784  
01:07:28,152 - 01:07:30,518  
Marcel: -You're getting married!  
Paddy: -You're getting married!

785  
01:07:32,423 - 01:07:35,017  
Kate: Yeah. I'm getting married.

786  
01:07:35,092 - 01:07:36,889  
Kate -Who told you?  
Humphrey: -I did.

787  
01:07:38,362 - 01:07:39,829  
Kate: Humphrey.

788  
01:07:40,331 - 01:07:42,231  
Paddy: We should be going.

789  
01:07:42,299 - 01:07:43,561  
Marcel: Yes, yes.

790  
01:07:49,006 - 01:07:51,474  
Humphrey: Excuse me. A flea.

791  
01:07:52,643 - 01:07:55,077  
Here's a little something for your big day.

792  
01:07:56,180 - 01:07:57,579  
Kate: Thank you.

793  
01:07:57,648 - 01:07:59,081  
Humphrey: Just wanted to say good-bye.

794  
01:07:59,350 - 01:08:00,681  
Kate: Good-bye?

795  
01:08:00,751 - 01:08:03,049  
Humphrey: Yeah. I'm thinking  
about doing a little traveling,

796  
01:08:03,120 - 01:08:05,213  
you know, seeing where the train takes me.

797  
01:08:06,157 - 01:08:07,784  
And maybe I'll visit our friends the bears.

798  
01:08:09,160 - 01:08:10,923  
Our old buddies, see how they're doing.

799  
01:08:11,629 - 01:08:13,062  
I'll tell them you said hi.

800  
01:08:15,199 - 01:08:17,429  
Kate: Wait. But you're leaving Jasper?

801  
01:08:18,035 - 01:08:21,630  
Humphrey: Yeah. You know, it's a lone wolf thing.

802  
01:08:23,240 - 01:08:26,403  
Kate: I know Humphrey, the fun-loving Omega,

803  
01:08:27,111 - 01:08:29,909  
not Humphrey, the lone wolf.

804  
01:08:30,448 - 01:08:32,848  
Humphrey: So l'll be a fun-loving lone wolf.

805  
01:08:38,889 - 01:08:40,584  
Kate: I don't doubt that.

806  
01:08:43,394 - 01:08:46,124  
Paddy: You know, Marcel,  
I am a stickler for tradition,

807  
01:08:46,197 - 01:08:48,791  
but this one, I just don't understand.

808  
01:08:49,767 - 01:08:52,930  
Marcel: These wolves are mysterious creatures.

809  
01:09:08,853 - 01:09:10,081  
Winston: Tony.

810  
01:09:10,888 - 01:09:11,980  
Garth: So.. .

811  
01:09:14,558 - 01:09:16,048  
Are you ready?

812  
01:09:16,861 - 01:09:17,919  
Kate: Yes.

813  
01:09:18,596 - 01:09:19,688  
Garth: Good.

814  
01:09:21,899 - 01:09:23,366  
Kate: Are you okay?

815  
01:09:24,635 - 01:09:25,932  
Garth: Ah-ha. You bet.

816  
01:09:26,003 - 01:09:27,868  
No problems on this end.

817  
01:09:27,938 - 01:09:30,099  
Ready to go, go, go.

818  
01:09:33,978 - 01:09:36,003  
So, you want to start this thing or me?

819  
01:09:36,080 - 01:09:37,342  
Kate: We'll start together.

820  
01:09:37,815 - 01:09:39,715  
Garth: Start together. Yeah.

821  
01:09:39,783 - 01:09:42,445  
Salty: So, what's happenin'?

822  
01:09:42,920 - 01:09:45,218  
Shakey: They're accepting each other's scent.

823  
01:09:46,991 - 01:09:49,357  
And now, the nibble on the ears.

824  
01:09:52,930 - 01:09:54,522  
Humphrey: Do you think I can make it?

825  
01:09:54,598 - 01:09:59,001  
Paddy: Yes, sir, and just as you hit the tracks,  
you should see an open train car.

826  
01:09:59,069 - 01:10:04,336  
Marcel: Well, avoid truck stops, bears, and that  
hideous dessert. What is it called?

827  
01:10:04,408 - 01:10:06,876  
Paddy: -Cupcakes, sir.  
Marcel: -Yes. Cupcakes.

828  
01:10:06,944 - 01:10:09,139  
Humphrey: I will. Thanks, guys.

829  
01:10:09,980 - 01:10:12,278  
Paddy: You know, you shouldn't be so judgmental  
about cupcakes.

830  
01:10:12,349 - 01:10:13,873  
They really are quite delicious.

831  
01:10:13,951 - 01:10:15,543  
Marcel: I wouldn't know.

832  
01:10:17,154 - 01:10:22,182  
Shakey: And finally, they will rub noses  
to symbolize that they are

833  
01:10:23,894 - 01:10:24,883  
mates!

834  
01:10:42,780 - 01:10:44,338  
Garth: Kate, what are you doing?

835  
01:10:45,149 - 01:10:46,207  
Kate: I.. .

836  
01:10:49,119 - 01:10:51,053  
I can't.

837  
01:10:51,488 - 01:10:52,819  
Garth: You can't!

838  
01:10:54,758 - 01:10:56,749  
I mean, you can't?

839  
01:10:57,328 - 01:11:00,195  
Tony: What is this, Winston?  
Why can't she marry Garth?

840  
01:11:00,264 - 01:11:01,424  
Winston: Quiet.

841  
01:11:03,100 - 01:11:05,364  
Kate, Kate. Why can't you marry Garth?

842  
01:11:06,036 - 01:11:07,765  
Kate: Because I, ah-ha, I uh.. .

843  
01:11:09,673 - 01:11:13,165  
I fell in love with an Omega.

844  
01:11:13,611 - 01:11:14,942  
Winston: An Omega?

845  
01:11:16,380 - 01:11:19,577  
Salty: Humphrey? That sly dog! Ha, ha!

846  
01:11:33,697 - 01:11:37,394  
Tony: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! An Alpha in love with an Omega.  
That's against pack law.

847  
01:11:37,468 - 01:11:38,730  
Garth: Dad.

848  
01:11:39,670 - 01:11:42,639  
I also am in love with an Omega.

Lilly: gasp Oh.. .

849  
01:11:43,941 - 01:11:45,033  
Tony: What?!

850  
01:11:46,710 - 01:11:49,736  
What have you done to my son, Winston?

851  
01:11:49,813 - 01:11:52,611  
Winston: An Omega and an Alpha?  
An Alpha and an Omega?

852  
01:11:52,683 - 01:11:54,844  
Eve, help me out.

853  
01:11:59,156 - 01:12:03,092  
Tony: This is madness. This isn't our custom.

854  
01:12:03,160 - 01:12:06,994  
This isn't our way. Take the valley!

855  
01:12:16,340 - 01:12:18,240  
Shakey: I just love weddings!

856  
01:12:35,159 - 01:12:37,821  
Kate: Stampede! Stampede!

857  
01:12:37,895 - 01:12:40,728  
Winston: Everyone, run! Run!

858  
01:12:40,798 - 01:12:42,993  
Tony: To the sides of the valley!

859  
01:12:51,975 - 01:12:54,739  
Aaahhh! It's that darn disk in my back. Aaahhh!

860  
01:12:56,280 - 01:12:57,577  
Winston: Come on!

861  
01:13:07,191 - 01:13:09,182  
Kate: No! They're trapped!

862  
01:13:17,301 - 01:13:18,427  
Humphrey!

863  
01:13:18,502 - 01:13:19,526  
Humphrey: Kate!

864  
01:13:19,603 - 01:13:20,797  
Kate: We have to help them!

865  
01:13:22,639 - 01:13:23,731  
Humphrey: Look!

866  
01:13:31,215 - 01:13:32,807  
Winston: Faster, Tony! Faster!

867  
01:13:45,863 - 01:13:47,125  
Humphrey: Go left!

868  
01:13:49,066 - 01:13:50,590  
Roll right!

869  
01:13:53,036 - 01:13:54,526  
Oh, you're gettin' good at this.

870  
01:13:54,605 - 01:13:56,038  
Kate: I had a good teacher.

871  
01:13:58,575 - 01:14:01,135  
They're too far ahead. We'll never make it.

872  
01:14:01,211 - 01:14:02,508  
Humphrey: Hold on.

873  
01:14:10,621 - 01:14:11,610  
Winston: Look!

874  
01:14:22,332 - 01:14:23,993  
Humphrey: World adventurers.

875  
01:14:24,067 - 01:14:25,728  
Kate: I told you we make a good team.

876  
01:14:25,803 - 01:14:27,998  
Humphrey: Did you say that? I thought I said that.

877  
01:14:33,010 - 01:14:34,102  
Kate!

878  
01:14:58,235 - 01:14:59,930  
Kate. Kate.

879  
01:15:04,274 - 01:15:05,673  
Please, Kate.

880  
01:15:07,778 - 01:15:09,439  
Please, you can't do this.

881  
01:15:20,724 - 01:15:22,089  
I love you.

882  
01:16:14,244 - 01:16:15,336  
Kate!

883  
01:16:19,683 - 01:16:20,945  
Kate: Unnn.. .Humphrey?

884  
01:16:21,785 - 01:16:22,877  
Humphrey: I thought I'd lost you.

885  
01:16:31,194 - 01:16:32,684  
Kate: Is everyone staring at us?

886  
01:16:32,930 - 01:16:37,333  
Humphrey: Well, no, not.. . Not every.. . Well, yeah.  
Now they are.

887  
01:16:38,435 - 01:16:41,268  
Kate: Ohhh, darn. 'Cause I wanted to tell you something.

888  
01:16:45,509 - 01:16:46,601  
Humphrey: What?

889  
01:16:48,946 - 01:16:50,072  
Really?

Kate: Uh-huh.

890  
01:16:52,015 - 01:16:55,507  
Humphrey: Okay.  
Well, I wanted to tell you something, too.

891  
01:17:04,761 - 01:17:07,491  
Winston: Maybe this can work.

892  
01:17:13,003 - 01:17:14,493  
Tony: All right.

893  
01:17:14,571 - 01:17:15,731  
Lilly: Garth!

894  
01:17:26,717 - 01:17:30,585  
Winston: Tony, what do two old wolves do  
after they retire?

895  
01:17:30,687 - 01:17:36,091  
Marcel: Gentlemen, may I introduce you to golf?

896  
01:17:39,963 - 01:17:40,952  
Fore!

897  
01:17:53,644 - 01:17:55,009  
Shakey: Yeah, yeah.

898  
01:17:55,646 - 01:17:56,635  
Oh, that's good.

899  
01:18:06,623 - 01:18:09,285  
Winston: Come on, honey.  
Let's show 'em how it's done.

900  
01:18:09,359 - 01:18:11,122  
You ready to shake your tail?

901  
01:18:19,336 - 01:18:20,826  
Lilly: Now, that's a howl.

902  
01:18:38,055 - 01:18:39,113  
Humphrey: Are you ready?

903  
01:18:39,189 - 01:18:40,588  
Kate: Oh, yeah. Ready.

[END TITLES]


End file.
